The World in War
by Kitten-in-the-skyy
Summary: Kurogane, Fai, and Syaoran land in a city of a country that's in the middle of a war. They meet some strange people, who take them in; can they land a hand to their new friend's distarught friend? POST SIERES! KURO/FAI


**Ok, so this is my first Tsubasa story with a plot so…be kind but constructive. And I think Fai and Kurogane are OOC so forgive me.**

With the typical whirlwind and poor landing skills of Mokona the three travelers stood shakily and began to scan their surroundings. They were surrounded by tall impressive looking buildings with people wandering around going in and out of shops. The city was quite alive for it being so late, according to the sky, which was pitch black.

"Hey! Hey you three!" A short woman with curly hair jogged up to them.

Startled Fai turned toward her and smiled, "Yes?" he said dragging the word out.

"You fell from the sky are you ok?"She asked, concern lighting her deep brown eyes.

"Yes, we are thank you."

"You came from a different world didn't you?" A blond girl questioned, standing next to the brunette.

"How...?" Syaoran asked.

"Our friend Saw you appearing here and begged for us to house you." The blond stated bluntly, glaring at the three guys.

"if you don't mind, would you please come with us? We'll house you and all that good stuff!" the brunette said enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much..."Fai trailed off, asking a silent question.

"I'm CJ, that's Bree." The enthusiastic brunette said cheerfully, and the five of them took off down the street.

"Are you sure this is wise Fai-san?" Syaoran worried quietly.

"Of course! They don't look threatening!" Fai said cheerfully, catching up to the brunette and started a conversation.

"Mokona just hopes they have food!" Mokona whined, before crawling into Kurogane's clothes.

"Oi! Manjuu bun! Don't make yourself comfortable there!" Kurogane growled, and started trying to get Mokona out of his clothes.

"Sorry to interrupt you three but we're here!" CJ said before bounding up the steps.

"Oh shoot I forgot the key! Do you suppose she's there?" CJ asked Bree.

Bree shrugged, "Call her and ask. I don't know, I'm not her." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the old rusted railing.

Sighing CJ pulled out her phone and spoke into the device "Feya…Yes it's CJ…Could you come open the front door? No, nothing's going to kill you; I just need you to open the door. Remember the people you Saw coming? They're here. You were right Feya. Ok, thank you." CJ spoke calmly and softly as if to a seriously imbalanced person.

After she put the device away the door creaked open and revealed a young woman with glasses in a black nightgown with the most tangled hair Fai had ever seen. She had clearly been crying and was obviously not all here.

"CJ, is that them?" Feya spoke calmly, with a lilting voice.

"Yup! Now move so we can get in and get them food, the white thing's been dy-" a sharp elbow shut CJ up and with a glare Bree carefully moved Feya out of the way and motioned for everyone to come in.

"Bree, where am I?" Feya asked next as she followed her like a lost puppy into the kitchen.

"The kitchen dumbass. You hungry?" This question was clearly directed solely to Feya and the three men stayed carefully away from her.

"Mm. I wanna banana." Feya said with her eyes closed.

"Ok. What do you three want?" Bree asked tossing a banana to Feya, who smiled and caught it.

"Bree, you really like bananas don't you?" Feya's smile this time was a teasing smirk and Bree rolled her eyes and smiled back.

CJ offered, ushering the five of them out of the kitchen.

"Will she be ok in there by herself?" Fai asked, wondering if he should go help.

"Go help if you want stupid, no one's stopping you." Bree said, making Kurogane smirk.

Suddenly Feya looked at Kurogane with a dumbfounded look at whispered, "Bree...his aura...is the same as...as..."and with a scream she fainted.

"Damn it." Bree cussed. "Hey! You! Tall Dark and Dumbfounded! Mind takin her to her room for me?"

"It's Kurogane and no I don't." he growled, and picked up the light girl. "Damn, she's lighter than Fai." He muttered.

"I'd imagine so." Bree said, giving the girl a glance before leading Kurogane to her room. Opening the door, Kurogane stood still for a moment, unable to move. The room was a chaotic mess. Broken CD's and letters littered the floor. As did pictures and their frames.

"What the-?"Kurogane muttered before depositing the still passed out girl onto the semi-clean bed.

"It's been a long three months." Bree muttered and left it at that.

"Hey Kuro-pongo c'mere! They've got a tee-vii!" Fai squealed from the main room.

"I'm staying here. Shut the door on your way out." Bree stated and settled into a chair and began to read a novel.

Walking into the living room Kurogane found a giant screen all lit up with voices coming from it, and Fai in control of a device that seemed to control it.

"Look Kuro-pi! This ree-mot controls the tee-vii! The picture and the sound level!" Fai shouted excitedly, flipping through channels so fast the images were blurs.

"Slow down mage, you can't even see what the picture is." Kurogane grumbled, as he sat down on the couch next to Fai. CJ sat on his other side, patiently explaining the devices to him and Syaoran.

"Mokona found the liquor!" Mokona cried from the kitchen. He had a couple of followers too, two cats. One was black and seemed more interested in eating Mokona than playing with him. The opposite was true for the tabby cat who kept trying to bat at Mokona's ears.

"Soul, Llama stop it!" CJ scolded the two cats, who took off with a hiss. Soon after something in the kitchen went _bring!_ And Fai jumped out of his seat to go get it.

"Fai, be careful! When you open the oven don't pull open the rack with your bare hands! You'll get a burn." CJ warned, as she hurried into the kitchen.

"Food!" A shout resounded throughout the house moments later and everyone made their way hurriedly to the kitchen, they were hungry. After everyone was settled at the table CJ called "Bree! Feya! Food!" And within a minute the two appeared and sat down at the table, the smell of bacon and pancakes drifting lazily through the air.

"So, travelers are you looking for something or…?" Feya asked, as she snatched six pieces of bacon for herself before allowing the platter to pass on to Bree.

"We're here as long as we can be, when Mokona's forehead glows blue then we must leave." Syaoran explained through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Syaoran! Didn't Fai-mommy tell you not to speak with a full mouth!" Mokona scolded, as the two elder members blushed a deep red.

"Oh? Did we miss something?" Feya and CJ said at the same time with twisted smiles.

"Please Feya, don't act like you didn't See it." Bree said bluntly, before stuffing her mouth full of pancake.

"Fun ruiner. I was gonna make 'em say it." Feya pouted.

"Anyway, so if you don't mind me asking what were your worlds like?" CJ asked, and the other two girls leaned in too, clearly curious about different worlds.

"Mine is a desert world. And there's this amazing woman who's in charge of the country, she's really...just awesome. The people in her country are the kindest people one could wish for and the fauna there is just incredibly impressive. They have birds that are the purest white and their song is so pure and when you close your eyes and listen it sounds...there are no words." Syaoran spoke, making the girls sigh.

"That was incredibly poetic." Feya said with a smile.

"Hey guys, did I get anything in the mail today?" Feya then asked.

"Fey...the mail hasn't ran in two months. So no, you didn't." CJ said softly, knowing what was coming.

"But he promised he'd...he'd always send me a letter, every month, and he said...he said he'd tell me everything! He's not there anymore though. He is dead. Why CJ? Why? Why is he dead? Who stole him from me?" her voice started getting hysterical and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"What do we do?" CJ turned to Bree, as usual, and Bree shrugged and shook her head, mute.

Fai, who had often suffered from this sort of episode kneeled in front of her and waited for her to focus her tear-filled eyes on him before slapping her gently and saying "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up Feya!" over and over again until she blinked slowly and burst into tears all over again, grabbing Fai and sobbing into his shirt.

"Sheesh. She's worse than a leaky roof." Kurogane muttered, still wolfing down food.

"Yup." Bree replied before following Kurogane's suit. Syaoran, not knowing what to do, helped himself to some of the wine Mokona had been hoarding.

"Thank-thank you Fai-san." Feya hiccupped.

"You're welcome. What had you in such a way anyways?" he asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

Bree and CJ tensed, they'd been avoiding that question for months now, they knew but they'd never dreamed of asking their best friend in the state she was in.

"I had a...a vision...of the...future one night. My soul mate, his name was Cal...I saw...my own flesh and blood brother who still lives in my home country kill him on the battlefield." And with this she dissolved into more tears.

"I am so sorry for asking. I'm afraid I don't know exactly how you feel, but when I was younger I lost my brother to a terrible bout of misfortune, but then through a long complicated series of events, I met and fell in love with Kurogane. I know he's my soul mate, just as you know Cal is yours no matter where you are. I also know if I ever lost Kurogane I'd be lost, just as I'm sure you are, but you have incredible friends here, who are in pain for the simple reason that you are in more pain than they can help you with. They love you, so there you go, you have a reason to live and a reason to get over this and a reason to get on with your life, even if your country is in the middle of a war." Fai spoke, kindly, and with more passion than Kurogane had thought his mage had.

So silently Kurogane stooped down to Fai and kissed him.

Chuckling Fai said, "Kuro-pii I didn't know I moved you that much!"

"I am happy you have him Fai, your heart has clearly been stitched back together thanks to this man." Feya smiled at the two of them.

With a squeal CJ gave Feya a hug, "That's the first time you've smile-smiled in months!"

"It's about time stupid." Bree muttered. Everyone laughed, the atmosphere was lighter now.

"Mokona thinks we need alcohol!" the white pork bun yelled, and there were many shouts of agreement.

Two days later Mokona's forehead glowed and the three guys said goodbye to their new found friends. Both parties had been forever changed by the events that had taken place, and high above the sky in the heavens where angels lived Cal looked down tenderly at his love and smiled. "I love you" he whispered before vanishing. Asleep in her bed Feya smiled as Cal's words slipped slowly into her soul.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Love, Kitten.**


End file.
